1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system having a sending apparatus for sending document information and a receiving apparatus for receiving the document information and displaying the received document information.
2. Description of the Related Art
By using computer network communication systems, a user of a personal computer can send documents, letters, notes and the like as electronic document information to another user of a personal computer. However, a personal computer generally has a great number of functions, and therefore, it is complex and expensive.
If the computer network communication system is used for a meeting or a conference, documents can be conveniently delivered as the electronic document information to the participants. However, the computer network communication system causes complex operation, troublesome network management and increasing power consumption. Furthermore, building the computer network communication system causes great expense.
Further, if there are various differences in display forms of the document information, such as page size, a scale of characters and the like, it is difficult to fit the variously different display forms to a monitor of the personal computer. For instance, if the page size of the document information is too large compared with the size of the monitor, the only part of the document information is displayed on the monitor. Therefore, the user cannot see the whole of the document information at a time. In order to fit the variously different display forms to the monitor, it is necessary to adjust page size and a scale of characters for each display form. This causes complex operations.
Furthermore, if the computer network communication system is used, there is a problem of security. It is difficult to prevent the leakage of the electronic document information in the computer network communication.